Change My Mind
by Ryo-Yu
Summary: The summer holidays were starting, and a girl called Katie was convinced, by her best friend Jess, to go to a One Direction gig in London. Katie meets an annoyingly arrogant boy on the London streets, and later finds him being 1/5 of the boy band. As they grow closer she realizes that he might not be all that bad.


**Change My Mind**

A One Direction Fanfic

by: Sofie Elkjær Petersen

* * *

**_Summary:_**

The summer holidays was starting, and a girl called Katie was convinced, by her best friend Jess, to go to a One Direction gig in London. Katie meets an annoyingly arrogant boy on the London streets, and later finds him being 1/5 of the boy band. As they grow closer she realizes that he might not be all that bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - London here we come!**

**Katie´s POV**

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock,

glancing impatiently at the clock…

I sighed as I waited for class to be over. I heard the bell, grabbed my books, and strode towards the door, but unfortunately my not so happy teacher stoped me, "Kathryn Forrest, may I have a word with you?" Even though she formed her sentence as a question, it was more like a command, so I turned around and walked to the blackboard where she was erasing the last words she had written. "I think you should start focusing on my lessons instead of the clock." She looked down at me with her firm eyes and I felt awfully inferior. Good thing I wouldn't have to listen to that voice for a while.

After a long and unpleasant scolding, I was let off with a warning, and as I stepped out of the schools main entrance I let out huge sigh. Finally! This was the start of a great summer. I felt the sun shining upon my face and I heard the birds singing. "Katie, wait up!" I turned around to see my best friend Jessica running full speed towards me. "Hey Jess, slow down… What´s up, why so busy? It´s the holidays for god's sake!" She grabbed my shoulders and started jumping up and down. "Omg, omg, omg Katie! This is huge! You´re gonna die!"

I raised my eyebrow, "What is it?"

She calmed down a bit and we started walking towards her house.

"I just got this text saying I won two tickets for the concert of the greatest band you could ever imagine Katie!" I rolled my eyes as I knew what was coming.

She started jumping again while screaming, "ONE DIRECTION!"

I facepalmed as I tried to act as if I didn't know her. "Oh come on Katie. You have to go with me, or else I have to go with Uncle Eli, and he´ll just scare my Zaynie away with that breath of his. You know the smell is terrible enough to even scare the flies away."

"Bloody hell Jess, you know I hate those fangirls, with their screaming and crying… I mean how the heck can you be in love with someone you don't even know? It makes no sense at all. And to top that, I don't even listen to their music!" I said hoping she would understand my not so enthusiastic mood.

"Well then you don't even have to listen to them. You can bring a book and your iPod. Besides you wouldn´t want to miss the opportunity to go shopping in..." She makes a dramatic pause to capture my interest.

"...London! And our hotel is really close to an Abercrombie and Fitch store. I know it´s your favorite store." Maybe going wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay… I´ll think about. But only ´cause you are in a desperate need of me." She squeals a "yes" as she started jumping again while hugging me.

This was gonna be a long summer.

* * *

**Jess´ POV**

* * *

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain´t hard to tell__… You don't know, Oh, Oh! You don't know you're beautiful!"  
_I loved this song. But well… who didn't? Besides Katie of course; that girl was impossible. She always had to make a great deal of everything. What´s the logic of this and what´s the logic of that… Seriously! Doesn't that girl have any fantasy left in that head?

I gathered my luggage while humming along to my favorite One Direction song. Every once in a while when the voice of my future husband appeared, I stopped in my tracks and held my hand to my heart, pretending he was singing to me.

"Jessica! Hurry up if you want to go to London!" Oh crap! I´ll miss the train. God, I hope Katie is ready.

"I´m coming. Munro, help me with my bags." My brother stepped out of his cave as if on cue.

"Sure! The sooner you´re gone the better." He cracked an annoying grin as he lifted my two suitcases, and left me standing with my shoulder back and an irritated look on my face.

As we reached the train station I left my luggage to the men, and went looking for Katie. I spotted her sitting on a bench talking to her mom. Finally she actually looked excited, and that brought a smile to my lips. "Katie, over here!" I waved at her while running towards her.

"Hey Jess! The train is departing soon, so we´ve got to get on. Where´s your luggage?" I completely forgot about that.

"My dad and Munro are carrying it here for me. A fair maiden like me can´t possibly be expected to carry such a burden." I said casually, hoping she wasn't too dumb to understand my sarcasm; but since it was Katie I didn´t expect her to be.

"Oh, and Mrs. Forrest, I hope you didn´t mind me kidnapping your daughter for these two weeks. You hadn´t planned anything right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Not at all dear. I think it´s a great opportunity for Katie to meet some new friends. As long as she doesn´t bring a boy home." Katie interrupted her with a high-pitched, "Mom!" and I couldn´t help but let out a small chuckle.

After a few emotional hugs, even with my brother, we said our last goodbyes and boarded the train. I quickly chucked my suitcases in one of the holders and found my seat next to the window overlooking the platform. I opened the little window above my head so I could shout a last goodbye, much to the disapproval of the other passengers. The train started leaving the station, and as our families disappeared from view we sank back down in our seats.

"Was it really necessary to bring two backs?" Katie asked with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Hey a girl gotta have her clothe. Of course it was." I hit her playfully on the arm, and dug my hand into my back. "By the way… I printed the lyrics of two One Direction songs for you. You love Ed Sheeran right?" She nodded and gave me a "go on_" _look. "Well he actually wrote these lyrics. I thought you might like them."

"Oh really?" She said and started reading. Soon she was captivated by them.

* * *

**Katie´s POV**

* * *

These lyrics were genius, but that's what you can expect from Ed Sheeran. Especially the one called Little Things.

_"I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you perfect to me."_

It mentioned nearly everything that made me uncomfortable about myself, and it told me that it loved those things about me. To make it even more incredible, it even mentioned something about drinking tea before going to bed, which was like a ritual for me. To me it looked like the lyrics were written specially for me. Maybe I should ask Jess about other songs… No wait. Then I would look like a fangirl, and be a hypocrite. Okay… I´ll play Ed Sheeran.

I looked out the window. I leant back and let the scenery pass me by as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
